


Just to Keep You Satisfied

by tae200243



Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Just to Keep You Satisfied: Marvin Gaye





	Just to Keep You Satisfied

Petra laid on the floor of her bedroom as the soft music flowed. Her tears pulled by gravity to her ears. Her heart ached. JR was gone. The true love of her life gone. Jane had taken the girls so she knew she was free to wallow in her sorrows.

“ _If you ever need me, I’ll be by your side”_

The song was by an artist JR had introduced her to when they began dating. She never knew why JR like sad music, until now. It stated how she felt. Gave her an expression of the hurt she felt. She gasped as she cried harder. She loved JR so much. The ring was clutched in her hand. It was over forever.

—————

JR sat drinking a scotch as the song played on. She was hurt and in pain.

“ _Oooh I’ve never loved nobody, like I loved you baby”_

This was her farewell to Petra. It was too late to go back. She was hurt beyond repair. Petra had lied and now she was without her life she had worked so hard for. Her love for the blonde was there still. Yet, she’d get through it.

_________

It’s was much too late for them to cry. Both crushed by the lies.


End file.
